


Who Are You?

by Banrion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Pete's World, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banrion/pseuds/Banrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wakes up after surgery in Pete's World with temporary amnesia. Rose is there waiting for him to wake up and gets to deal with a dopey Doctor. </p>
<p>Pure fluff and loosely based off of a youtube video of a man waking up after surgery and not recognizing his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and the first thing I've written in about 15 years. Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'd love some feedback on the good and the bad so I can get back into writing and improve.

Rose stood up from the chair beside the hospital bed and walked to the window. She stared out at the sun trying to peek out from behind the clouds and chewed on her thumbnail. She was impatient for him wake up but knew it might be another half hour or so. The Doctor had never been put under anesthesia in 21st century Earth here on Pete's World or in their home universe but it had been necessary. They didn't have a full grown TARDIS with a medbay and he wasn't able to take care of the part Time Lord version of appendicitis by himself with his sonic so here they were in a Torchwood hospital. 

It was a small but high tech facility and only a few trusted people had been allowed to know of The Doctors procedure and recovery. The anesthesia should wear off soon now so Rose could talk to him and be reassured that he's really alright. 

"Come on Doctor, wakey wakey." Rose mumbled to herself more just to hear something other than the incessant beeping from the monitor. 

"Ohhhh." The Doctor groaned suddenly. Rose whipped around and smiled. "Hey there Mister."

The Doctor let out another groan and turned his head a bit towards her. Rose walked to the bedside and put her hand on top of his. He squinted his eyes open a little but the light was too much for his eyes. "How're you feeling?" Rose asked as she gave his hand a squeeze and brushed some hair off of his forehead with her other hand. 

"I hurt. And my head feels all fuzzy." The Doctor finally managed to get out. "And I need a drink. M' mouths' full of cotton." Rose smirked and pushed the call button on the side of the bed. "I buzzed for the Doctor. She should be here in a minute to check you out and then hopefully you can have some water." 

The Doctor kept moving his head side to side like he was trying to clear his mind and force it to focus but wasn't quite succeeding. "What happened. Why do I feel like this?" He didn't remember yet that he had been forced to relent and have the surgery so Rose tried to reassure him, "You had the Time Lord version of appendicitis and had to be put under so they could fix it for you." 

The Doctor scrunched his nose up and could only manage an "Oh." And then he put an arm over his eyes against the light above. He was adorable when he was all sleepy and confused, Rose thought. 

She remembered the staff had left a moist mouth swab around somewhere so she looked around until she spotted it. "Here Doctor, maybe this will help until we can get you some water." She put the swab on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth but made no move to take it with his hand so she moved it around his mouth for him. "How's that?" He moved his arm down and said "S' a bit better but it kinda tastes like mint flavoured socks or..." He trailed off as he opened his eyes finally and saw Rose. "Oh, you're beautiful." He told her. She chuckled a bit and told him "Just use the minty sock swab, the medical Doctor'll be here in a minute."

"No really, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" he insisted. "And that's saying something. I've been to thousands of worlds!" He keeps looking at Rose in awe and then looking away or closing his eyes. 

Rose just makes a soothing noise and brushes his hair off his forehead again. The doctor looks at her once more and has to ask her "Who are you? Why am I lucky enough to have you here beside me?" Rose smiles and says "I'm Rose. I'm your wife." The Doctor blinks once, twice and then smiles "Really?" He sounds like he doesn't believe quite believe his luck. 

"Really." She says. "How long have we been married?" He wants to know. "Oh a while now. But we've been together for years before that." Rose gets lost in memories for a bit and can't help but smile at them. The Doctor watches her and remembers a flash of something. Without realizing it he murmurs "My pink and yellow human." Rose breaks out of her reverie and gives him her tongue touched smile. "That I am." 

The Doctor closes his eyes for a minute and Rose sits beside him tracing circles on his forearm. "I must be one lucky Time Lord to have married you." He says and then opens his eyes to look into hers. "How long are gonna stay with me?" Rose reassures him with "Forever." 

The Doctor sits up all the way in his hospital bed and reaches a hand up to run his fingers through her hair and down to cup her cheek. That little mischievous glint in his eye is back as he leans in to kiss her soundly. Rose wraps one arm around his neck and kisses him back just as roughly. 

They pull back after a minute and rest their foreheads together. "As cute as you just were coming out of the anesthesia I'm glad you're back to you." He pecks her on the nose and settles back into the pillow. "I'm glad to be back too. Though I still can hardly believe that I got to marry you. Figured you would have got sick of my superior biology and rudeness years ago." Rose laughs at him. "Rude and not ginger again but I was a goner at 'Run!'"

Someone clears their throat and both The Doctor and Rose turn to look and see the Torchwood Doctor standing there looking bemused. "Sorry to interrupt, I'll just do a quick check and be out of here again." 

"Of course." Rose says and steps to the side a bit. The Doctor winks cheekily at Rose and says to the Doc "Let's get this over with so I can go home with my wife." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither of them noticed Jackie and Tony turn around at the door and head back down the hall. "Come on Tony, let's let Rose and himself have some time alone." 

"But Mum! You promised I could see the Docta' when he woke up!" Tony whined. 

"Yes I did but we saw him just wake up and the other Doctor needs to make sure he's healthy again. He'll be home soon and w can visit then." Jackie explained to her 8 year old son as she ushered him back down the hall. She glanced back down at him while they were waiting for the lift and saw that he had the camera on his phone turned on. "Now what're ya doing with that in here?" 

Tony shrugged, "The Doctor was being funny so I got a video of it." Jackie laughed and asked Tony to send it to her phone too. She couldn't wait to show it to Rose and The Doctor next time they were over for Sunday dinner.


End file.
